


Harry "Drama Queen" Hart

by EmBug



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SUPER CHEESY, This is trash, but is also supportive, eggsy finds it funny, for real, harry is so vain, in his own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBug/pseuds/EmBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry notices that he may not appear as young as he would like. Eggsy just wants to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry "Drama Queen" Hart

Convenience stores were never Harry’s forte. He rarely did any shopping himself anymore, actually, preferring to have it delivered. Eggsy finds the opportunity for many jokes about older people and the internet within this and he doesn’t seem to be slowing down either.

The last time Harry had been in a store without the intent to get information from and/or kill a person, it was the first time he and Eggsy had ever…well, you know, and he found himself embarrassingly without any of the necessary supplies. Before then, Harry had never had someone he was trying to sleep with openly point and laugh at him. Good naturedly of course, and softened with kisses. The point is, seeing as he and Eggsy had been together for over two years now, it’s been awhile.

Of course as the spies that they were, there was hardly ever more than the basics for a meal in the house. So when the couple finds themselves with a lack of ingredients for a dinner that isn’t eggs and toast, a trip to the store it is.

For the most part, Harry admires Eggsy’s particular brand of child-like wonder. He loved to watch Eggsy bounce around, going to whatever catches his eye. Except, naturally, when it’s an hour past dinner and all Harry wants to do in sit on the couch and watch a movie with Eggsy tucked up against him.

“Eggsy, why exactly are we in the cosmetics section?” Harry couldn’t help but stare in slight confusion at the various products lining the wall.

“I like reading the names of the nail polish. Look! This one’s named ‘worth a pretty _penne._ Do ya get it?” Eggsy was looking at him with the goofiest smile and Harry couldn’t help but lean in for a kiss, which Eggsy very readily gave.

“Yes, darling, very clever. Why would they name it after a-” Harry trailed off. He had ended up in front of one of the mirrors and noticed the disturbing amount of grey in his hair.

Eggsy watched slightly amused as his boyfriend stared in to the mirror horrified, one hand running through his hair, thoroughly looking for anymore hidden grey hairs.

“It’s really not that bad. Hardly noticeable.” Eggsy offered up, valiantly keeping a straight face.

Harry whipped back around, looking slightly embarrassed over his small panic. He coughed and straightened his jacket, trying to compose himself.

“I don’t even know what you are referring to, my dear” And promptly turned on his heel and left the aisle.  

Eggsy let the matter drop, not wanting to make Harry feel insecure over something so trivial. The two continued to wander through the aisles, Eggsy eventually linking their arms together, enjoying the light conversation that flowed easily between them.

However, finally resolving to get the necessary food and leave, they passed hair care. Eggsy felt the slight pull of having walked ahead of Harry and stopped, his Kingsman training prompting him to scan the area.

“What is it Harry? Did ya see something? I mean, I don’t but,” Eggsy made a complete circle, coming parallel to Harry’s line of sight, “For the love of god, Harry!”

Boxes of hair dye filled the shelves, more than half of them boldly claiming to be able to get rid of all grey hair.

“What? I was merely,” a quite long pause, if you asked Eggsy, “observing. Yes, observing” Harry said, looking away, defiant against any possible counter accusations.

“Yeah sure” Eggsy scoffed. This is the man he chose to love.

“I really don’t see the big deal. It makes you look quite distinguished. Honest.” Eggsy reached up to run his fingers through the hair at Harry’s temple.

“A minute ago you said you can’t even tell” Harry pointed out, eyebrow raised judgmentally.

Eggsy rolled his eyes, “You know what, Harry? You can have your little midlife crisis while I go get some food, ‘kay, love?”

Harry found himself alone, staring at the boxes with smiling mean on the front, not a grey hair in sight. For an absurdly long time, he debated if anyone would notice. Obviously Eggsy would but that’s a given. He could handle some teasing, as he had some very good leverage to get Eggsy to shut up. Merlin on the other hand.

Well what does he know, the bald bastard.

Soon enough, one of the boxes made its way into his hand, and he started walking towards where Eggsy should be. Before he could exit the aisle, however, he bumped in to a man that seemed to be just a little older than Harry himself, but fully grey.

“Excuse me, sir, terribly sorry” Harry said, more out of reflex than actual sincerity.

“It’s fine. Oh, I used to get that brand. Works great, so you know. Just a bit tedious is all. As you can see, I gave up on it rather quickly” the man told him with a laugh.

Harry laughed politely and excused himself, feeling more ridiculous than ever. How long would it take for him to get tired of it? Then it’s even more obvious, suddenly going from having dark hair to grey.

With a sigh, Harry tossed the box on to the nearest shelf, reluctantly excepting his fate.

“Decided against it, didn’t ya?”

Harry definitely did not jump at Eggsy sneaking up on him.

Eggsy definitely did not cheer internally,

“I did, if you must know. We mention this to know one, agreed?” Harry asked, finger pointed mock threateningly at Eggsy, who laughed and swatted his hand away, only to lace their fingers together.

“No problem. Just so you know, I think you are damn fine” Eggsy said, completely serious, even with his word choice.

“Is that so?” Harry played along as he took the basket full of food from Eggsy’s other hand to hold it, ever being the gentleman.

“Handsome as fuck, bruv. Actually, I might actually love you a little bit”, leaning up to give Harry a kiss on the cheek, grinning so big it hurt.

“That’s funny, because I might just love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> I told a friend of mine that it would be hilarious if Harry would debate whether or not people would notice if he dyed his hair. She said she would pay me $5.50 if I wrote it. So here we are. By the way, that nail polish is real. It's by O.P.I in their Venice collection.


End file.
